


Ruffled Feathers

by Bam4Me



Series: Ruffled [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: According to my friend Victor and Yuuri are his 'flap daddies', Alternate Universe - Some people have wings, Alternate Universe - Wings, Cuddling, Gen, M/M, Sick!Yuri, Sickfic, The call people with wings 'angels' cause im cheesy, Victor and Yuuri have adopted Yuri but Yuri doesnt seem to realize yet, Wingfic, Wings, You have to cuddle the angel to make him feel better, Yuri is a fledgling, Yuuri Victor and Yuri do, Yuuri is a mama, not all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: This is all Yuuri and Victor's fault. Yuri felt FINE until one of them suggested that maybe he didn't, and now he's sick. Those assholes.*Or, the YOI Wingfic that no one was expecting to be a secret fluff fest.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aflyingcoffeebean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflyingcoffeebean/gifts).



> So, my friend came to me a little bit ago, and mentioned that they haven't seen a single wingfic for this fandom yet. Well, I had to fuck THAT record up. 
> 
> iwriteshitficsyoi.tumblr.com
> 
> For your lovely info: Yuuri is a blackbird (his wings are VERY slim and he usually has them tucked up against his back anyways, but the wingspan is actually surprisingly large, he has multiple hues of colour in them.) Victor is a... blue bird??? Well, he's BLUE, but not exactly a blue bird. His wings have like, ten different shades of blue in them, and they honestly look painted. (I would post pics of the birds, but I cannot figure out how to do that in the notes, so that sucks for you.) Yuri is a swan, but the thing is, he's still a fledgling, so he has those ugly little curly feathers that look so cute it makes you wanna die and he looks like an angry puff ball at all times.
> 
> THIS FIC NOW HAS FANART!!!!!!! http://bubblegumdoodles.tumblr.com/post/156438159785/for-iwriteshitficsyoi-some-sketches-from-her

It was Mila who pointed it out, of course it was. Mila is the only one with entirely  _ no _ sense of self preservation when it came to talking to Yuri.

 

She always said, that if Yuri was mad enough, he wouldn’t kill  _ her _ at least. Not his  _ darling _ big sister.

 

“Coach! Yura’s molting on the ice again!”

 

Yuri immediately rounded on her, looking pissed. “I am  _ not _ !”

 

Victor and Yuuri seemed to materialize on either side of Yuri at that moment, looking concerned. “Yurio, she’s right, you’ve been shedding all over the rink. Why are your wings uncovered?”

 

Yurio jumped a little on the ice, not having heard them come up on either side. He went a little red, wings shuddering a little behind him. “It feels hot.”

 

He glared at the feather in Victor’s hand. It was one of his fledgeling feathers, one of the small ones that showed how truly young he was. There was a reason that people could tell an angel's age by looking at their wings. Victor was frowning at the feather though, and Yuri tried to give back his harshest glare to him before he felt a hand on his face.

 

He tried to pull back with a squawk when Yuuri put his hand -his cold, cold as death hand- on Yuri’s forehead. Yuuri looked over at Victor, concerned. “Vitya, he’s too warm, I think he’s getting sick.”

 

Yuri whined, suddenly unable to get away from his  _ cold _ hands as one of them went to the center of his left wing, trying to feel the area where he was shedding from.

 

“Oh, he’s definitely sick, he’s all red and swollen in his wings. We need to get him home before the cold makes him worse.”

 

Yuri growled out at them - in a voice that was rougher than usual, because he  _ might _ have a little bit of a sore throat right now, but don’t tell them that. “I’m not  _ sick _ you asshole, stop  _ touching _ me!”

 

Yuuri got that stupid look on his face that meant he was worried about something, and looked over at Victor, who was  _ completely _ weak to it, and Yuri groaned, suddenly being ushered off the ice by these idiots who seem to think he  _ likes _ them being all touchy with him.

 

Idiots, he doesn’t like it. Rude.

 

When they got to the lip of the rink, Yakov was waiting for them, arms crossed. Yuri thought for a second that it was good that Victor was waiting between him and Yakov, because he didn’t wanna deal with that. He could feel his wings tightening around his arms, and wondered why he’d thought it was too cold to wrap them earlier.

 

“Coach, Yurio is sick, we’re taking him back to our nest to get better!”

 

Yakov let out a little sigh, but nodded, at least glad that he wasn’t going to have to deal with Yuri alone. He’s a human, angels don’t often do well around humans while sick. He watched the two older men pull Yuri out of the rink and towards the locker rooms.

 

He let the two of them drag him along, but didn’t help much in the way of actually moving his feet. It was lucky the two of them got to him first, because Yakov didn’t have nearly the patience that they did when it came to dealing with an angry Yuri Plisetski.

 

Yuri sat down on the bench that Victor pushed him into with a thump, making absolutely no effort whatsoever to take off his skates and get changed. Yuuri was already halfway through taking off his wing guards, -because him and Victor were idiots who followed rules and shit- when he noticed. “ Chōhei , please take off your skates at least, we need to get you home before you get sick.”

 

Yuri pouted, arms crossed and looking pissed. “I don’t want to go to your home, you’ll never leave me alone.”

 

Victor ignored the petulant tone. “What’s that? You don’t want to go home with us? But Yuuri was going to make your favorite katsudon for dinner!”

 

Yuri thought about that, but made no move to get changed until Victor noticed and bent down to take off his skates for him. Yuri was shivering too much to actually do it, but he thought about shoving one of his feet into Victor’s stomach. Why’s it so damn cold in here?

 

Yuuri didn’t say anything, just helped him into a jacket so he wouldn’t be out in the cold when they left.

 

Yuri hates them. He was feeling fine until they decided he wasn’t, then all of the sudden, he wasn’t.

 

This is all their fault.

 

***

 

The car wasn’t nearly warm enough, though Yuuri was sitting in the back seat with him, wings -so much bigger when they were extended as opposed to their usual slim fit up against his back- wrapped around Yuri’s body like a blanket while the blonde tried to stop the damn shaking. Victor said that was as high as the heater would go. Yuri thinks he’s lying.

 

“You’re both horrible.”

 

Yuuri made a noise into his hair, nuzzling him before Yuri could feel his hands, picking at the ruffled feathers on Yuuri’s wings. Ugh, now the damn jerk is trying to  _ groom _ him? That’s so rude, he didn’t even  _ ask _ . Yuri couldn’t hold back the little contentend noise though, when Yuuri’s fingers gently worked out the knotted tangles in his feathers, pulling them apart so they were no longer tugging at each other and making the sensitive feeling worse.

 

“I know we are, Yura.”

 

Yuri let out a little sigh, pushing further into Yuuri’s arms, following the heat of him like a moth to flame.

 

He stayed like that for the rest of the car ride.

 

Victor and Yuuri’s nest was nice. After the two of them got married, they had moved out of Victor’s apartment, saying that they needed more room for their family. Yuri isn’t sure why, it was still just them and the dog, but now he had a guest room here that he used and they said no one else was allowed to use unless they had to.

 

Yuri sniffled once. It’s not like that was  _ nice _ or anything, it’s just that they’re finally noticing their betters and giving Yuri the respect he deserves. This new nest was big though, two floors and three bedrooms. Even the dog had his own space in the living room and a back yard to play in.

 

Yuri didn’t really register the car parking until Victor turned it off, but even so, he took a while to pull his face out of Yuuri’s neck and look around to see where they were, a little upset at the loss of the car’s vibrations. That felt nice. He blinked a few times, and caught sight of the stupidly colourful blue wings in the window over Yuuri’s shoulder.

 

“Wha?”

 

Yuuri cooed at him, nuzzling back down into his hair. “We’re home now, time to go inside. You have a nice nap?”

 

Yuri bristled, letting Yuuri pull him out of the car, Victor coming up on the other side and wrapping those stupid giant wings around him while they made their way up to the front door. “I was  _ not _ sleeping.”

 

Yuuri and Victor shared one of those stupid, ‘we can read each other’s minds’ looks, amused, and Yuri wanted to kick both of them. Ugh. “Of course you didn’t, Yura.”

 

Yuri growled a little, low in his throat, and it sounded worse than earlier, and it actually kind of hurt, making Yuri break off into coughing, till he was leaning against the two of them with a spinning head and looking tired.

 

Victor opened up the door and let Yuuri drag Yuri into the guest room on the first floor, the one that Yuri stayed in when he stayed with them.

 

When Victor went to follow them ten minutes later with a tray of hot tea and cold medicine, he found Yuuri sitting on the edge of the bed that Yuri was spread out on, his wings kicked out so they were tipping off of either side of the bed while Yuuri worked on unknotting his feathers.

 

The heater was on in the room, and even Makkachin was curled up on on the bed, head on Yuri’s lower back while he whimpered, upset that something was wrong.

 

Upon closer inspection, Yuri was sleep into one of the pillows, relaxed now that he was warm and was having his wings groomed back to their usual state of ruffled feathers. Victor set the tray down on his bedside table with a little smile, starting on the other wing from the other side of the bed.

 

Yuri didn’t often have people willing to put in the time and effort to sit him down and groom his feathers back into place for him, too ornery towards anyone other than his grandfather to get away with things. Even with Victor and Yuuri, he spent most of the time yelling at them that they didn’t need to touch him like that.

 

Victor wasn’t dumb, he knew that Yuri loved it, getting to relax and having someone else take care of that for him. He and Yuuri easily stood it, knowing that it was pretty much the best Yuri could give them.

 

It was more than enough for them anyways. Yuri always had ruffled feathers.

**Author's Note:**

> I MIGHT post more for this series, but IDK yet. I'm dropping it in a series right now though, in case any of you want to subscribe to it in case I write more later, but IDK yet.
> 
> iwriteshitficsyoi.tumblr.com
> 
> FANART: http://bubblegumdoodles.tumblr.com/post/156438159785/for-iwriteshitficsyoi-some-sketches-from-her


End file.
